Matt, el perro de la Wamys Hause
by Alehli-Jeevas
Summary: One-Short Una vista rápida al pasado, no hace mal ¿Verdad?


Los personajes son de su respectivo creador.

* * *

En un tiempo,Matt el pelirrojo holgazán del orfanato era el numero 2 en la escala de sucesores, antes de que Mello entrara al orfanato. Matt era el tipo de niño educado,dedicado a los estudios y muy pulcro,pero todo eso cambio un día,el día anual de la visita de L.  
Un joven Matt de 7 años corría entusiasmado hacia su héroe,un joven paliducho y pelinegro de grandes ojeras.  
-Hola niño, ¿Tu eres el segundo lugar?  
-Si!-dijo el pelirrojo-Solo hay otro muchacho por encima de mi,un tal BB  
-¿Beyond? No te preocupes por el en unos cuantos años se ira.  
Matt pensó que había molestado a L,así que guardo distancia con el detective.  
-Beyond no puede ser mi sustituto Watari y no confió en el tal Matt,me trata como algo que no soy,es muy infantil...aun no a visto la amargura del mundo.  
-Entonces...¿El Señorito Matt podría ser su sustituto?  
-En definitiva no,esperemos al adecuado,Watari.  
Matt había escuchado todo,había ido a la habitación del detective a disculparse,pero ahora sus ilusiones se desvanecían y sus sueños se rompían. Corrió hacia su habitación,en ese momento no compartía habitación con nadie. Grito,liberando toda la frustacion atrapada y dejo que unas cuantas lagrimas se deslizaran por su rostro.  
Los años pasaron y nuevos niños entraban y salían del orfanato,Beyond se había ido,dejando en primer lugar a Matt durante algunas semanas,pero otros niños entraron,dejándolo en el tercer lugar.  
Los niños estaban reunidos en el patio; a pesar del clima invernal, al rededor de cierto detective. Todos los niños trataban de hablar con el pelinegro,pero este solo hablaba con dos niños,Near y Mello, primero y segundo lugar ¿y el tercero? Veía todo desde la ventana de su habitación y con un cigarrillo en boca maldecía sus dos protegidos;Near y Mello.  
Aunque Matt compartía habitación con Mello,poco tiempo se veían y cuando ambos se encontraban en la habitación, Mello se iba de la habitación a leer debajo de un árbol,dejando solo a Matt con sus videojuegos,que según Mello era una perdida de tiempo.  
Matt miro el libro que estaba sobre el escritorio y sonrió con malicia mientras quemaba las 5 ultimas paginas de "La senda del perdedor" con el cigarrillo que había estado fumando,apagan dolo en el libro. Matt sonrió burlonamente y cerro el libro  
-Ahora haber como Mello termina de leer su libro.  
Las horas pasaron,para dar lugar a un nuevo día y una nueva jornada escolar,esta vez supervisada por L.  
Matt llego al salón mas temprano de lo normal ,Near y Mello ya ocupaban sus lugares en frente. Near armaba su nuevo rompecabezas y Mello leía el libro que Matt había quemado ayer.  
-¿Que no piensas entrar?-pregunto Mello de manera cortante.  
Matt entro y tomo su lugar al lado de la venta en la ultima fila del salon. La mirada de Matt se desvió durante unos segundos a lo que estaba detrás de la ventana,pero Mello lo tomo por el cuello de su camiseta,haciendo que su mirada se desviara hacia los ojos azules de Mello.  
-¡¿Que es esto?!- Grito Mello enfurecido blandiendo su libro en la mano que tenia libre,las hojas donde estaba abierto el libro tenia varias quemadas circulares  
-¿¡Que es esto?!-volvió a repetir.  
La puerta se abrió dejando ver a la profesora,L y varios niños detrás,las miradas se enfocaron hacia Matt y Mello.  
Mello dio el primer golpe en la mejilla de Matt,la cabeza de Matt recibió el impacto moviéndose solo un poco  
-Yo lo queme-murmuro el pelirrojo  
-¿Con que?  
El silencio se hizo,nadie se atrevió a hablar,L había detenido a la maestra de interferir.  
-Con...un cigarrillo Otro golpe resonó en la habitación,uno y otro,hasta que Matt lo detuvo.  
-¿As tenido...la sensación de...no poder ayudarte...a ti mismo?- pregunto Matt,Mello lo miro confundido.  
-Lo sabia-dijo Matt antes de regresar el golpe.  
-Alto-la voz del detective se hizo escuchar,todos esperaban que Matt parara pero no lo hizo  
-Para!-grito la profesora y dos niños entraron a separarlos.  
-¿Que ocurre aquí?-pregunto L  
-¡El quemo mi libro!-grito Mello mientras apuntaba a Matt  
-Con que lo quemaste,Matt?  
-Con un cigarrillo  
-Fumas?- La voz de L resonó en la cabeza de Matt,que solo se limito a suspirar.  
-Si  
Los murmullos comenzaron  
-Con razón su aliento huele horrible  
-Le va a dar cáncer  
-Tienen razon,morirás joven,solo tienes 10 años-dijo L mirándolo,recordando aquel niño pelirrojo de hace años. -Tus calificaciones en materias han bajado,tu aspecto a cambiado y...  
-La ultima vez que nos vimos tenia 7 años,es lógico que aya cambiado.  
Ahora Matt y Mello tendrían que tomar la clase de artes después de las clases normales como una forma de castigo.  
Estaban los dos solos en el gran salón,cada uno tenia en frente de ellos un lienzo en blanco al que miraban fijamente.  
-No estaríamos aquí si no fueras tan idiota perro  
-¿Perro?-pregunto Matt sin voltear a ver a Mello -  
Voltea cuando te hablo  
-No ¿Quien te crees que eres para tratar así a la gente?  
-¿Así como?  
-Aun no as visto la amargura del mundo  
-Que si no la eh visto...,viví en Alemania hasta los 8 años,en una familia de buena posición económica,pero un día mi casa se incendio,ahí murió todo lo que era importante para mi,ahora quiero ser el sucesor de L para averiguar quien incendio mi casa.  
-Una razón muy noble al parecer y ¿Ahora que? Esperas que yo también cuente mi historia?  
-Pues eso seria lo correcto  
-Bueno querido Mello déjame decirte que yo soy de Rusia,vivía con una familia adoptiva pobre,tenia que trabajar vendiendo cigarros a la gente,aveces tenia que robar para padre era un alcohólico que golpeaba a mamá cada noche que no tenia dinero para sus drogas,un día ellos fueros asesinados y tuve que valerme por mi mismo viviendo en las calles...si te dijera lo que me hicieron ahí  
-¿Que...que te hicieron?  
-Me violaron y me apuñalaron,luego de eso me encontré a Watari que me hizo el examen ese para entrar y quede y fin de la historia...a por cierto yo entre aquí con 7 años.  
Mello se quedo en silencio,tomo un pincel y comenzó a pintar  
-No quiero quedarme toda la vida escuchando tu historia de mierda-murmuro Mello  
Ambos comenzaron a pintar en completo silencio,Matt termino primero que Mello,asi que se fue a su habitación. Las horas pasaban y Mello no llegaba,Matt aunque no quisiera admitirlo se preocupaba. Pauso unos segundos su videojuego y se asomo por la ventana;Mello estaba sentado en la sombra de un árbol con el famoso detective, Mello parecía emocionado ¿Que le estaría contando el detective? Eso no importaba,Matt volvio con sus videojuegos dejando que todo siguiera su curso.  
Los años pasaron,Mello se había ido del orfanato después de la muerte de L ¿A donde había ido? A meterse con la mafia estadounidense. Aunque todo lo que pasaba en el mundo poco le importaba a Matt y el caso de Kira le importaba mucho menos,nunca espero volver a escuchar la voz de Mello.  
-Hola perro-la voz que emitía el teléfono era la de Mello de eso estaba seguro  
-¿Como te a tratado la vida Matty?  
-¿Que quieres?  
-No dejas ni siquiera que sea un poco amable contigo pero esta bien,te necesito para algo  
-¿Para que?  
-Me han informado que eres haker ilegal y necesito tus servicios  
-¿A quien quieres espiar?  
-Amane Misa  
-Pervertido  
-Idiota,es para el caso de Kira  
-No me gusta como va el asunto...  
Después de todo Matt termino aceptando su propia muerte.  
-¿Seguro de que quieres hacerlo Matt?  
-Si Mello,después de todo la muerte nos atrapara en otros momentos ¿No?  
-Creo que si...Aveces e tenido la sensación de no poder ayudarme a mi mismo y por eso...pedí tu ayuda  
Matt sonrió para si mismo antes de entrar a auto.  
-Dime Mello ¿Que somos?  
-Basura  
-¿Amigos?  
-Algo parecido  
Ambos se subieron a sus vehículos y comenzaron con la misión.  
Matt se encontraba rodeado,aun con las manos arriba seguían apuntando,tenia ganas de gritar,sabia que moriría pero no quería demostrarlo.  
La primera bala atravesó su interior "Gracias Mello" La segunda "Espero que tu vivas" La tercera "Gracias por ser mi amigo Mello" Perdió la cuenta de las balas que lo atravesaban,tan solo sentía dolor "Que yo muera así...no me sorprende"  
Sus ojos se comenzaban a nublar y sintió como su cigarrillo se caía de su boca "Espero que atrapes a Kira Mello,lamento que no puedas disfrutar la gloria de haberlo hecho"  
Sus ojos se cerraron y su cuerpo se estampo contra es auto,Matt había muerto ¿Alguien lo recordaría?  
En algún lugar Matt despertó debajo de un árbol junto un rubio a su lado,ambos eran niños de nuevo.  
-Ambos morimos al final  
-Como todos unos perros  
-¡Por fin los encuentro!-una voz femenina les llamo la atención-Roger los esta buscando,se saltaron todas las clases por estar durmiendo debajo de ese árbol  
-¿Solo fue un sueño?  
Linda les sonrió -Al parecer así fue Matt.  
"Los sueños desaparecen" pensó Matt cerrando los ojos y sintiendo el dolor de las balas en su cuerpo.


End file.
